Al filo de la navaja
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Han bailado peligrosamente al filo de la navaja, siempre envueltos en el misterio, en la oscuridad y sabes que eso no va a cambiar. Paul/Jared. Ganador en el reto Slash y Femslash, categoría Slash.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Stephenie, ya lo sabemos. Si fuera mío, cosas no muy decentes habrían ocurrido.**

**Claim: Paul/Jared**

**Summary: Han bailado peligrosamente al filo de la navaja, siempre envueltos en el misterio, en la oscuridad y sabes que eso no va a cambiar.**

**Responde al reto **_"Slash y Femslash"_** del foro: El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

* * *

**Al Filo de la Navaja**

_Invierno._

Han estado juntos desde hace unos meses, aunque no han dejado que nadie se entere. Claro, con todo esto de su condición de licántropos es probable que la manada lo sepa pero no les dicen nada. No es su asunto de todos modos. Tu temperamento hace que pierdas los estribos con frecuencia, por eso te alegra saber que él estará ahí para evitar que hagas algo estúpido.

Como entrar en fase frente a la chica Swan al ver como Jacob la defendía.

- No sé que vamos a hacer con tu temperamento - murmura Jared mientras ambos están quietos, contemplando la noche.

- No es culpa mía que el chico haya involucrado a la amante de las sanguijuelas.

- Al chico le gusta, no podemos cambiar los hechos, créeme que a mí tampoco me hace gracia.

Observa la cicatriz rosada en tu antebrazo y sacude la cabeza, no es necesario mirarlo para saber que tiene los labios fruncidos. Te encoges de hombros y en cambio le dedicas una sonrisa, es de noche y a ti te place hacer algo mucho más entretenido que simplemente hablar.

Escondidos, siempre escondidos, y el baile comienza:

Piel contra piel, sudor entremezclado, escuchas su corazón y el tuyo responde con latidos igual de frenéticos. No _besas_ su piel, eso no va con ustedes, en cambio muerdes y arañas cada parte de él porque sabes que le gusta, porque después de algunos meses sabes que es como si estuviera diseñado _sólo_ para ti.

* * *

_Primavera._

Estúpidas leyendas, estúpidos chupasangres, estúpido Jared.

Lo notaste desde el momento en que comenzó el patrullaje, lo notaste por la imágen de una chica que en lo particular no encontrabas bonita, pero que se deslizaba en su mente de cuando en cuando.

- Imprimación.

Jacob, Embry y Quil se pusieron a hacer muecas, tú apretaste los dientes con tanta fuerza que pudieron haberse partido. Jared pareció confundido, es decir, todos ustedes habían oído sobre esa leyenda, pero parecía como si no lo comprendiera.

Lo has visto caminando con Kim, encantado con su compañía mientras la pobre chica baja la mirada y se pone roja con cada mirada. Ruedas los ojos, es un cuadro que te revuelve el estómago. Es un caso perdido así que regresas al bosque con las manos en los bolsillos, jamás admitirás lo mucho que lo extrañas, primero muerto.

- Lo lamento - son sus primeras palabras cuando aparece en el lugar de siempre, horas después.

- Vete a casa - respondes con tono aburrido. - Apuesto a que te mueres por irte corriendo a lo de Kim.

- Es una gran chica - dice y tú en respuesta sueltas un bufido. No estás de humor para que te ennumere todas sus virtudes.

- Oh basta, estoy harto de tanta miel, si vas a seguir hablando de ella véte de aquí.

Y se va, porque posiblemente está exactamente igual de frustrado que tú. Esa noche llegas a tu casa y te acuestas en tu cama pero no puedes dormir, porque desearías estar con él, teniendo sexo en cualquier maldito lugar en vez de estar aquí solo y sabiendo que quizás él no lo está.

* * *

_Verano._

Han pasado muchas cosas: enfrentaron a un grupo de sanguijuelas jóvenes, los cuales fueron una excelente fuente para desquitar tu rabia; Jacob se ha ido porque es inminente que la chica Swan se case con su novio chupasangres.

Estás solo, pensando en nada en particular cuando llega Jared, no te mueves así que se sienta a tu lado y se quedan en silencio. Su mano está en el suelo, muy cerca de la tuya.

Un roce enciende la chispa.

Te vuelves hacia él y capturas sus labios en los tuyos, deslizando tu lengua hasta que entra en su húmeda cavidad, Jared responde con fiereza y te mordisquea, porque es un juego y no desean rendirse. Le arrancas la ropa porque no estás para andarte por las ramas, deseas su contacto y no te vas a detener ni un segundo.

Te sorprendes cuando es él quien muerde tu hombro, dedicándote una sonrisa extraña. Te gusta, te enciende. Muerdes, arañas, saboreas cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel porque finalmente estás en tu territorio, un gemido escapa de sus labios porque has frotado tu cuerpo contra el suyo y la fricción es enloquecedora, es deliciosa.

- Maldita sea Paul - gime contra tu hombro, yacen recostados respirando aceleradamente. Observas satisfecho las marcas en su piel, quizás se borraran pero nada te quitara la satisfacción de tenerlo otra vez. Ni siquiera una leyenda.

----

- ¿Ves como era inevitable?

Sus ojos lucen calmados, imperturbables, pero sabes que hay algo más que el simple hecho de probarte equivocado.

- Cállate.

No vas a admitir que no era tan fácil resistirse a la imprimación como pensabas porque ha ocurrido. Miraste a Rachel Black una vez y ya no fuiste capaz de apartar la mirada. Dudabas y te burlabas de que fuera posible hacer que tu mundo girara en torno a una persona pero ya no lo dudas, ya no te burlas.

Tu mundo ha girado 360° pero hay algo que sigue igual: lo que sientes por Jared.

Sus miradas se encuentran furtivamente en la distancia y ambos saben que no serán capaces de resistirlo, simplemente porque no desean hacerlo.

Mordiscos, gemidos, arañazos, cuerpos unidos bailando al filo de la navaja, en plena oscuridad, envueltos en el misterio. Así fue como comenzó todo y no hay razón para cambiarlo.


End file.
